


Our Own Christmas Special

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, DECFANFIC, F/F, F/M, Family, Holidays, M/M, Multi, OT3, au prompts, bit of angst, possible OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I got start late. Really late. I have some catching up to do. Mostly pairings are here. If there in one pair for one story doesnt mean that they will be for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Skating

"Why do I have to go?" Aramis questioned. He hated the cold. It was one thing to deal with snow but to deal with ice.

"Oh come on 'Mis I thought you said winter was a magical time that should be enjoyed?" Porthos asked.

"Yes to be enjoyed by others while I sit inside curled up on the couch with tea." he replied. 

The poor man's nose was already pink from the cold and under four layers of sweaters he was still cold.

"Give me your other foot so I can get the skate on." 

Porthos finished lacing Aramis up while Athos took the chance to get a few laps around the ice before coming back so they could help Aramis on the ice and hopefully keep from falling.

"If I lose a finger I'm going to hate you."

"I know, I know." Porthos chuckled knowing that once they were home and they'd warmed him up Aramis would be right as rain again.

Athos took one arm and Porthos the other as they helped their boyfriend to his feet and over to the ice. 

"If you feel like you're going to go down try not to take us with you." Athos commented.

"Easy, there you go. Now gently slide one foot forward followed by the other." Porthos instructed.

"Don't let go." 

"We promise we won't." Athos replied.

Soon the group had managed to make an entire lap around before they decided to have only one of them flank his side while the other stood a few feet back. 

"Now try to make it other to Porthos on your own." Athos replied. 

Aramis hadn't made it far when Porthos saw him ready to fall and went to catch him, they would have stayed upright if Athos hadn't run into the back of them trying to save Aramis as well sending all of them to the ground.

"Well none of us lost any fingers." Athos chimed in.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very young Christmas indeed.

It had been an easy night. They'd finished a case and turned in the paperwork just in time so they could head to the bar for a few beers on a job well done.

They'd been there for about an hour while they sat around talking.

"Truth or dare, Athos?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

A small smile graced his lips as he thought about it.

-

He'd met Aramis once before back when he was in boarding school. He'd been fourteen and never had a kiss. Who would wan to kiss the boy who always looked unhappy, with the weird scar on his lip.

He'd noticed Aramis of course, it was hard not to miss him. His cheery attitude and his way of seeing the glass as half full.

The classes were having mini Christmas parties with money donated by parents for refreshments. Some went around from room to room passing out little gifts. At his desk Athos sighed as the Christmas music started to play and the taunts started soon after.

"Where you off to la Fere, cry in a corner?" one called.

"Wait!" 

"This one is for you." The voice said turning him around to give him a small cookie tin. "Merry Christmas, Athos."

"Thank you."

"Look up." the Spaniard said.

Doing as he was told Athos found to his horror the mistletoe in the door way. "Oh no."

"I've been told I'm quite the kisser." Aramis chuckled leaning in and giving Athos a chaste kiss to the lips.

-

"Aramis was actually."

"You were so cute back then. Now you're drop dead handsome." Aramis winked at him.


	3. Watching Holiday Specials

"What do we watch?"

"Just pick something already." Porthos groaned.

d'Artagnan sat quietly in the corner watching them. 

"What are the specials that are on today?" Athos asked.

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas, A Merry Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The San-"

"Can we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, I like that." d'Artagnan replied.

Aramis smiled and nodded. 

"Come on over here and get under the covers." Porthos ordered.

They'd been worried about their young friend. December came rolling around the boy had grown quiet, which was unlike him. So spending time with him as much as possible had been top of the bill to make his first Christmas with out his family a good one.

"My dad and I would watch it every year for Christmas and Halloween. He said there is no choosing which holiday it's for." d'Artagnan smiled at the memory.

"Then we'll watch it at Halloween too." Porthos said wrapping an arm around his little brother to bring him in closer.


	4. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the crossfire and then ambushed.

Treville was wrapped up and made sure he had all his things before head down to the car park to head on home. He hadn't been aware that his men where playing like children. The moment the doors opened the door the moment the snow balls between four of his men had stopped flying. 

He wasn't paying attention as he walked to his car and was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a stray ball of cold snow. 

"Who threw it?" he asked still continuing onto his car. Placing his things inside he made sure the doors stayed unlocked. Coming away from it he spotted one of them and snatched snow from the hood of the car to catch d'Artagnan in the rear.

Yelping loudly the boy ran for a new cover only to be hit again by Aramis who was teamed up with Athos on the other side.

"Captain are you sure you want to go this route? Stand down and you wont be harmed?" Athos called out.

"Do your worst boys, its about time someone schooled you."

Ducking down he caught Porthos in the back on the head as he tried to find new cover.

One caught him in the shoulder. He stopped to look around when another hit Aramis in the top of the head. There was suddenly a down pour of snowballs coming from the sky that sent the five men running. From the roof they heard the soft ring of laughter.

"Come on Porthos it's just a little snow." One of the voices called out.

"Flea!" Porthos shook his head. 

"Athos I know you're down there." his girlfriend cried out.

"Ninon this wasn't your fight." he replied.

"d'Artagnan." A voice sing songed.

"Constance not you too." he groaned. 

"Do you boys surrender or do we have to make more snow balls?" Flea asked. 

Knowing they'd been beaten Porthos took off his shirt t get to his white under shirt to wave it in front of them. 

"We surrender."


	5. Bundled up for the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing the cold away.

Aramis had always been able to get cold easily. He would wear layer upon layer to keep himself warm. Aramis left the house in no less than three layers and that was without his bubble coat and there was no snow on the ground. If it dropped below 70 he was cold.

Once it snowed it was a done deal, he'd raid Porthos' closest for a sweat he knew to be warm. But that wasn't the only measurement he took against the snow on the ground outside. No he would put that and two other sweater into the dryer to out some heat into them before putting them on one by one followed by his coat.

"Aramis it's not that serious." Porthos stated. "There's not even snow on the ground." 

"It's thirty four out there. I rather be warm than cold." he replied pulling on his five heated layers including his coat.

"IF anyone asks I don't know you." Porthos grumbled, "now lets go I don't want to be there all night."

"Take your coat or you'll be cold too." Aramis added.

"I'll be fine Im the human furnace." 

Porthos was fine outside for an entire hour before he started to feel cold under his two sweaters. 

"Told you you'd get cold." Aramis smiled at him looking smug.

"It's not snowing I'm fine still."

After if at that moment the world wanted to prove him wrong and start snowing.

"Shut up 'Mis." He said going over to a stand to by an extra hoodie.


	6. Planning Family Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the family you choose is better than the one you were born into.

"I could book the hall for the week that way we can cut a deal for each of us and if we want to we can use all the same decorations so it saves us a great deal of trouble." Aramis explained.

"I'm going to head home now." d'Artagnan told them as he packed up the rest of his things.

"Hey you have to help with this too." Porthos frowned at him.

"They aren't my families they're yours." he snapped back, throwing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his coat to leave.

Treville came out of his office with a frown. "What was that about?" he asked. 

"Not sure but we'll get to the bottom of this. He's been in a bad mood for weeks now." Athos replied.

-

They left his outburst alone until a few days later when they were starting to buy decorations for the hall. d'Artagnan's mood only seemed to worsen as the talk about holiday sweaters and times of family back home were shared.

"Which do you think would do better green, gold and white or green, silver and white?" Aramis asked.

"I don't care. You should know what your families like and stop dragging me into this. To hell with this I'm going home." he said leaving his friend.

"Hey d'Artagnan can you do me a favor later?" Porthos asked looking over at his friend.

"What?"

"Can you help me pick out gifts for my mum and dad?" he asked.

"Pick your own damn gifts for them. They aren't my parents, and your families aren't my business so stop dragging me into it. Now if you'll excuse me Im going home, find me after the new year when this is over." 

-

Athos was the first to speak, "We are terrible brothers." he stated.

"What do you mean terrible. HE wasn't like this last year." Aramis pointed out.

"Last year we all got stuck working a case so we were distracted. You end up with broken ribs and a collapsed lung and d'Artagnan had a serious concussion and a broken leg. We were just happy to be alive by the end of last year." Athos recalled.

"He's a lone for Christmas and we've been sitting here talking about our families and decorating and what not and he's alone." Porthos felt guilty now, and did the others.

"I have an idea, find Constance, Flea and Ninon." Aramis said, before dashing off to get the captain.

-

At his apartment the young Gascon was curled up on the couch with his covers, and the TV on. He had the science channel on for the sake of the fact that he wouldnt be getting anything about Christmas on it.

Letting themselves in they found him on the couch.

"Get out." 

"We are not getting out. We have come to apologize for being terrible and insensitive brothers to you." athos started.

Forcing his way onto the couch Porthos patted the boys shoulder. "We're sorry we got so wrapped up in all of this. We forgot about your family in wanting to see our own. Last year we'd been busy with a case so we didnt think on it."

"But don't think for a second that you matter any less to us. You're out little brother and we care for you a great deal. Which is why we want to make this right. We have planned a party for our chosen family." Aramis explained.

Getting dressed d'Artagnan rode along with them to the hall they'd rented for the week. Inside he found Ninon, Constance, Treville, Charon, and Flea all waiting for them. Hugs, kisses and apologies were given before they sat down to a quickly ordered gather meal of various take out restaurants.

"Its a bit quick of a put together but we figured this was more practical when it came to the lot of us." Treville explained. 

"Thank you everyone." d'Artagnan smiled as they all sat down to eat.


	7. Putting Up Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville does something nice for the others.

Every year he put on stockings for their floor. He would keep them in a box at home and wait until December to break them out. He only ever gave them little things. Things for their desks like paper clips, stables and on the off chance a gift card to a store or restaurant the person getting the gift would like.

Though there was a problem he'd had a fire in his house during the previous spring and it had destroyed the stockings meaning he needed new ones and many extras.

He'd gone in early with the box in his arms.. Closing the blinds to his office he locked the door and got started. By the time he finished ten of them only four of five people had shown up so far and they were in the break room. He'd asked the maintenance man to hang some hooks for him.

Grabbing five of them he watched carefully as he hung a few of them out of the line of sight of the other before going back to his office to make a few more.

-

By midday the rest of the floor had come in to join everyone else. Since it was coming on the end of the year everyone was trying to get all their paper work in and done with for the year. Usually Treville kept to his office reading reports but he came out with a stocking hidden on his person and would hang it. 

No one knew hung the stockings, usually he would have stayed late the night before to hang them all. 

PorthosDV: does he know that we know it's him?

Rene'Mis: I honestly don't think he does. 

D'ArtC: Don't ruin it for him he thinks he's doing something great.

LaFereway: Let him have his way about it.

By the time he'd finished everyone else in the office realized just how much time had passed them by.


	8. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you see other peoples humor of the holidays.

"It about time you got a tree for yourself, I cant wait to see it." Aramis smiled as he helped d'Artagnan carry the bags.

"It's a fact tree, I didnt feel like a real one this year."

"A tree is a tree." Aramis said.

Getting into d'Artagnan's place he saw the tree in the corner still in the box. "Can you get me that box of lights from out of the bag?" the younger musketeer asked.

"Sure. Where are the rest of your decoration?" he asked.

d'Artagnan shook his head and he pulled out the string of lights and wrapped them around the box before plugging them in.

"Done." he smiled.


	9. Ruining the Holiday Dinner

Porthos had gone to take a nap since most of the cooking was done for dinner and the only thing they were waiting for was the roast. d'Artagnan had gone off to help their elderly neighbor and Athos was suffering through mailing off the Christmas this year.

"Porthos I need you to wake up for me." Aramis said nudging his boyfriend a bit.

"What?"

"I have to run out for about an hour I need you to watch the ham for me it's almost done. Oh and the green beans will be done in 20 minutes."

"Ask d'Art to do it."

"He's still gone and so it Athos. Please, it should be done in half an hour and we should all be back in time for dinner."

Porthos nodded, "Alright."

The minute Aramis was gone the man was right back to sleep.

The sound of the screeching smoke detector woke him from his slumber. Sliding as he came around the corner he fanned the smoke out of the way before grabbing the pot and throwing it in the sink.

"Fuck that's hot." Frantically he opened the window and started to fan the smoke out of line of the smoke detector.

He saw smoke inside of the oven as well, snatching the door open he growled at himself. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

Grabbing the fire extinguisher he used it, but could already hear the sirens.

It wasn't long before the door was being kicked open and he was being ushered out over to a set of paramedics. 

"What in Lord's name?" Aramis cried out as he came back to the house and saw the firetruck and Porthos with an oxygen mask to his face.

"Porthos!"

Aramis cried out as he rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"Im sorry." he answered trying to sound innocent.


	10. Hot Chocolate

"Just try it." d'Artagnan coaxed.

Aramis, Porthos and Athos all shared a look before trying the hot beverage.

"Good lord it's amazing." Aramis said.

"It's my mam's recipe." He smiled.

"It's official you have to make this every year from now on." Athos stated.

"I agree." Porthos grinned.


	11. Secret Santa Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts.

"Alright everyone you have the next half hour to pass out your secret Santa gift and other gifts as well." Treville announced.

Everyone started passing out their gifts. 

"Why doesnt he just give it to her already?" Flea asked Porthos.

"He's nervous that she won't like it."

"Yeah he found out Charon had her he damn near him for the trade. Charon had to find a gift for Treville." he said.

Constance hugged d'artagnan kissing him on the cheek. 

"Who got my name?" Flea asked.

"That would be me. Merry Christmas." Athos said before quickly leaving.


	12. Unwrapping gifts

"I wonder what Constance and Flea gave us." Aramis smiled as he took up the box giving it a light shake.

"Stop shaking it babe."

d'Artagnan looked over his shoulder and he opened the gift.

"What is it?" Athos asked, noticing the look on his lover face.

"We're going to leave that box alone." Aramis replied.

"What?" 

"Some gifts from some people should never be opened." he said.

They both looked at d'Artagnan for answers.

"We never speak of it again."


	13. Making Snowmen

Treville came out of his office and frowned when he saw two of his inseparables missing. 

"Where are Aramis and d'Artagnan?" 

"Outside building a snowman army." Athos answered without missing a beat.

Grabbing his coat he went down stairs to get them. Outside he found the boys in the middle of building a snowman the size of Porthos, they'd even gone as far as to steal the man's scarf.

Shaking his head he retreated back upstairs.


	14. Getting horrible gifts

Porthos stared at his gift with a confused expression. "What the hell am I suppose to do with a pink sweat make for someone twice my size?"

d'Artagnan was double over laughing, while Aramis tried to contain himself but quickly failing.

"Who is it from?" Athos asked.

"My grandmother." 

At that moment Aramis and Athos both lost it.


	15. Sleigh ride

"This is something my father and I did every year and it never really feels like the holiday season unless it's done." The boy explained. 

Pothos, Aramis and Athos were all holding hands as they were lead about blindfolded through the snow. 

"Alright, step up." he replied helping them settled settled. 

"Can we take them off now?" he asked.

"Yes, go for it."

Porthos cracked a huge grin. "Awe the whelp is trying to romance us." he teased. 

Aramis hugged d'Artagnan from behind since he was already on the drivers bench.

Athos smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"A sleigh ride together with you." Aramis sang.


	16. Making cookies

Coming into the kitchen Athos stopped as he saw the cookies that Porthos and d'Artagnan were decorating.

"Why are there dick cookies?" he asked.

"Because those are for us." Aramis smiled.

"You have three to look at and are there for you to taste at any time you wish why do you need them in cookie form?" the blue eyed man questioned.

"Because I order the cookie cutter for d'Artagnan's twenty first birthday but we had a case and I never got to use it until today." He explained.

"What about the ones for the office Christmas party?"

"Oven." Porthos and d'Art answered.


	17. New Holiday Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every family has one.

"Did you two notice that every year we end up doing the same thing?" Aramis asked.

"What do you mean 'Mis?" Athos replied, putting his book down and Porthos giving him attention.

"We have inadvertently made up our own Christmas traditions. Every year Athos burns dinner in some way or another just not nearly as bad at the first time. Porthos always falls off the ladder while hanging the lights and I always manage to burn at least one batch of cookies." He explained.

Aramis wasn't paying attention as he leaned to close to the tree he was trying to decorate, causing it to fall over. "That's like the third year in a row you've done that." one of them pointed out.

"Then that;'s our new tradition." Athos added.


	18. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the best of odd situation.

"Aramis dinner was lovely." Ninon smiled.

"I didn't do it alone my lady, Athos helped too." he replied.

Said man wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist as she sat in his lap.

"It was still fantastic," Constance smiled, "I think you did very well."

"If this is what you lot can do round the holidays why do you eat so much take out?" Treville asked.

"Because we're lazy that way." Porthos replied.

"Leave it be Jean, my team is the same way sometimes. They could cook very well but at the end of a long day do you really want to cook?" Richelieu asked.

"I suppose you're right." Treville agreed.

"We had to eat and run but there's a blizzard coming to night and we want to make it home before it get to bad on the roads." Flea explained and she and Constance stood.

"You might want to hold off on that Flea, look." Porthos said pointing to the window and the snow outside.

Standing closest to the living room d'Artagnan turned on the tv and flipped to the news turning it up for everyone to hear. After ten minutes he turned it off. "I'll get the extra blankets and pillows we'll camp out in the living room."

"I'll help you." Treville followed him.

*one hour later*

With no one going anywhere everyone made themselves comfortable with blankets and pillows in the living room with the couches, chairs and floor. 

"Alright Constance if you had to be trapped on an island and could bring two people with you who would it be?" Athos asked.

"Flea and Ninon." she answered.

"I'm flattered really but I don't want to be stuck on an island with two lesbians." she chuckled.

"Afraid we'll convert you?" Flea teased.

"I think that was an insult to your manhood, mate." Porthos stated looking at Athos.

"I'll get my payback."

"Alright, Captain if you-" Looking around the others saw that Treville and his date were missing.

"Looks like we've have to burn the mattress."


	19. Chapter 19

They were tired, cut up, bruised, and hungry. 

Constance let them all in and got to work on getting each of them something to eat while she did her best to clean them up from their latest case. Porthos went to take the first shower, taking up a pair of sweat pants and a tank top he'd left there for times like these.

Aramis was next going in just in time for the larger man to come out and head back to the living room and get a fire started. Soon enough Athos and d'Artagnan were able to take their showers. Constance brought out pillows and blankets for them before heading off to bed herself. 

After a case like the one they'd been having they needed to stay together. To be reminded they were all still alive and in one piece.

Athos and Aramis stayed on the outside of the four nudging d'Artagnan and Aramis to the middle where the two cuddled in a mass of limbs only for Porthos and Athos to add to those limbs. It was like watching a pile of week old kittens try to fit and sleep where they could. 

Porthos face was tucked into d'Artagnan's shoulder blades. The gascon's face tucked into Aramis' neck. Athos had his face pressed into the Spaniard's ribs, tucked under his arm. Athos' arm was wrapped around Aramis' waist. Porthos wrapped his arms around d'Art's waist, the boys own arms tucked against his chest.


	20. Christmas shopping

"Has anyone seen d'artagnan?" aRamis asked.

"Constance kidnapped 'im." Porthos answered.

"She said she needed help carrying the bags and everything." Added Athos.

"Good then we'll be able to pick up their gifts and have them wrapped before we go looking for them." Aramis said, holding up a well pen and bottle of ink. "I think she'd like these, she said it always fascinated her." he smiled.

Aramis managed to stick in a gift for Athos as well. 

\---

Across the mall d'Artagnan was trying to see over the boxes in his arms. "How much do you still need and why did you save it for the last minute?" he asked.

"Because with he end of the year coming I can't spear much time out of the office during the week to do all of this. So everything gets done in one shot today." she explained.

He sighed as they kept moving. After another hour the woman finally claimed that she was done. "Now lets go find the others to see if they're done."

\---

Aramis ended up using Porthos an Athos to carry everything he purchased as well. 

"Found them." he said happily bouncing over to them. Porthos, d'Artagnan and Athos stood side by side. "I'm never going shopping with either of them again."


	21. Badly singing carols

As much as Flea liked to sing she couldnt. She knew this but it didnt stop her from trying. Part of it wouldnt be so bad if she just knew all he words so others would feel more inclined to join it and help.

"To have a hay ride together with ya." Flea sang one day as Chriatmas came closer.

"For the love of god woman it it goes 'For a sleight ride together with you' Look up the lyrics would you?"

\---

The next year she did it again but with a different song.

"Gones that bluebird is, here is a new bird to stay, He sings a love song."

"You dont have those lyrics right either. Its 'Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird, he sings a love song.' Learn the lyrics."

\---

The third year it happened was funnier then it should have been.

"On the fourth day of Christmas my lover sent to me: Four turtle doves, three calling birds, two french hens and a Partridge in a Pear Tree."

The man's head hit the desk in frustration. "Every year we go through this. I mean what do you not understand when I say look up the lyrics? 'It goes 'On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree' What is hard about that?"

The others in the office watched as the man left the office to calm himself down. 

Flea started laughing as she went to talk to Constance. 

"When are you going to tell him you keep doing it on purpose to piss him off?" she asked.

"Maybe next year."


	22. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office like to have an ugly holiday Christmas sweater party.

They had no clue how they started it but it was a tradition. That every year everyone went out and found the ugliest Christmas sweaters to wear for Aramis' Christmas party. 

His sweater was a monstrosity. His sweater was on three reindeer mounting each other. But no where near as good the one Ninon had managed to find that year as her's was the color of Oscar the grouch with full out yarn coming off of it to look like the branches topped with tinsel. But sadly it was no contest it was just good-natured fun with friends and coworkers.

Porthos was wearing one of a various colors and patterns that looked like Christmas wrapping paper covered in snow flacks, snowmen and Santa. Porthos frowned as he noticed a few extra faces. "Where are the extra people from?" he asked. He knew Aramis only invited people from their unit, friends and neighbors. People 

"I don't know. I think they're from-"

"Don't you fucking say it."

"Richelieu's unit." Aramis finished.

"They aren't causing any trouble I dont see any reason why they cant't stay." Constance pointed out. Constance's sweater was of two snowman faces covering her breasts and carrot noses sticking out where her nipples would be.

"Doubt the captain would enjoy seeing them here." Athos said starting to loo around for their captain. 

"I think the captain has bigger things to worry about." Flea said pointing to the door.

In the door way their frowning captain was held in place due to the fact that there was a mistletoe above them. 

Richelieu looked like the cat that got the cream as he leaned in to whisper something in the man's ear before capturing his lips for a kiss.

"Someone should take a picture and use that on their sweater next year, if this was a contest they'd win."


	23. Putting up the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone likes to have their home seen from space.

Athos hated decorating for Christmas. Even more so when he had to go out and out up lights. But it was Christmas and it was a time of year that was hard for their youngest brother seeing as he missed his parents dearly.

"Why can't you do it or me?" He asked Porthos.

"Because I'm already putting up lights for someone else." He said. "Why cant you do it yourself?"

"Because of that time I ended up falling from the roof, and hanging there for two hours while someone called the fire department and got them to come and get me down."

The man huffed. He couldn't get Aramis to do it because he wasn't in town and it was suppose to be for d'Artagnan so it was bad form to ask him to do it. 

Sighing the man went home and on the way saw something that gave him a wonderful idea to decorate his home. 

-

The next day d'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis who'd gotten bac in on an afternoon train pulled up in front of their friends home. 

"One string of lights that he didnt even finish putting up." Aramis frowned.

"Yes he did. Look." Porthos pointed to the cut of the of the Grinch with a full bag over his should and the lights going from his hands to the roof.

d'Artagnan started laughing. "It's perfect, has athos written all over it."


	24. It's perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos does something very special.

"What was something you always wanted to do as a child but never not too. Your Christmas wish, that never came true?" He asked Ninon one day.

"I always wanted to go for a sleigh ride. To have a blanket in my lap and hot chocolate in my hand as we went. But my mother didnt handle the cold very well and my father thought it was silly." She sighed. 

"I think a Sleigh ride like that would be a beautiful thing to share."

\---

Athos planned it out perfectly and commissioned his favorite former farm boy to help him. The night before there was a light enough snow that it wouldnt stop them from their trip out. "Come on Ninon." Athos said guiding her still. They'd gotten up while the sky was still dark enough. Athos wanted them to catch the sunrise.

He'd blindfolded her before taking her outside, taking one step at a time as he took her to the sleigh. "I'm going to pick you up on three. One, two, Three." he said placing her into the sleigh before joining her. 

"Can I take off this silly blindfold already?" she asked.

"Yes." 

Removing it Ninon blinked a few times before she got a good look at what she was looking at. "Athos this is Wonderful," Leaning over she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"That's not all." he said, producing hot chocolate and a blanket for their laps. 

d'Artagnan got them started on their ride and went along the planned route. The sky lightened up as they went and just in time they made it to their destination to watch the sunrise. d'Artagnan decided to give them some privacy and went for a walk.

"Athos, thank you, thank you so much. This is wonderful."

"I'm not done yet." Athos said. 

"What more could you have in store?"

"I know we both said we aren't the marrying types. I'm not asking you to marry me. What I am asking however is for a long standing agreement. That we can away from it at anytime he feel we must. Or stay and work it out. But what I'm trying to say is that I love you, so much that I would be willing to try marriage again."

"You're the only man I'll ever say yes for."


	25. Work Party

Richelieu smiled as he reached the floor of the so called Musketeer team. They were meant to be rivals in more ways than one but he couldnt stop the feelings of adoration he'd come to have for the man known to his men as Captain Treville. 

He knew tonight would be the floor's annul Christmas party save for the one that a few of the team members threw for the one's closer to them that they also invited family too. When he'd had that chance under the mistletoe. 

The room was dimmed down a bit, the cheery holiday tunes played as some of the members of the team talked or danced and in some cases flirted. Finding Treville at the refreshment table he snuck up behind him sliding an arm around his waist. "Good evening."

"Get your damn hands off me." The slightly shorter man ordered.

"Did you forget our previous encounter so soon?"

"I've been trying to do nothing but forget it." Treville hissed at him. He finally slid out of the man's hold and started to make a run for it.

Richelieu followed him after a few minutes, "Can we not talk seriously for a few moments?"

"What could you possibly have to say?"

"I admire you a great deal Captain."

"What?" Treville questioned unable to hear him over the music.

Richelieu said it again just in time for someone to bump into the table with the speakers on it causing it to glitch and cut off the music causing everyone to hear him. "Shit."

Treville covered his face with slight embarrassment. "Sod off the lot of you." He told them before opening the door to his office and shoving the other man inside.

Even though the door was closed they still heard a number of cat calls and wolf whistles. There was a faint call of someone saying that another owned them five bucks. 

"I hate office parties." Richeileu stated.

"No one told you to come here tonight and tell me what you did."


	26. Eating Candy Canes

Aramis is the only person on earth that could make candy cane eating into a total act of sex. The way he ate them so absentmindedly while he read, cooked or worked at his desk. It was hard to watch him and not blush from time to time as he sucked the staff of the candy cane i and out of his mouth.

Porthos had been so invested in watching he didnt notice Athos come up behind him and lean into his ear until the man spoke, "If you stare any harder you might just make his clothing dissolve and then you can fuck him on the desk." 

Porthos stopped looking at him and turned to Athos, "Like you're not thinking about fucking him right now."

"Oh I am but the difference between you and me is I don't like like Im going to do it right this second."

As they left for the day Porthos captured Aramis by his waist to kiss him, pulling their hips together. He could still taste the peppermint on his boyfriend's tongue he smiled. "Was wondering how long you would last." Aramis smirked as they pulled apart.

"Oh you're definitely getting it tonight."

"Don't start without me." Athos grinned.


End file.
